


In Love

by prodigiouslygreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is in love, Destiel - Freeform, Kinda depressing, Love, M/M, a little sad, dean is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigiouslygreat/pseuds/prodigiouslygreat
Summary: Castiel realises he's in love. And it hurts like hell.





	

“Hello? Earth to Cas?”

A hand waving in front of his face brings Castiel back to reality. Dean smiles gently at him from across the table in the bunker’s library. Castiel attempts a feeble smile back.

“Sorry, Dean. You were saying?” Castiel murmurs, rubbing his eyes softly.

“I wasn’t saying anything. You okay, buddy?”

Buddy. That was the word that got to him - the word that told him that they were just friends. And they always would be.

“Uh - yeah - sorry. Just give me a moment to collect my thoughts,” he sighs.

Looking down at the book in his hands, the material feels more foreign than it did a few minutes ago, before he began to zone out. It was rough, not friendly, or familiar. It should be, seeing as it’s a book Castiel has read countless times. But it’s not.

As he looks at his surroundings, he realises with a jolt that everything seems foreign - the many stacks of books around him, the dim lighting above him, the hunter sitting opposite him, the absence of Sam, the wooden flooring, just everything. He tries to keep his emotions in control, but it’s hard, because he’s an angel and he’s not used to feeling this way. Suddenly, it’s all too much.

Breathing in and out slowly, he manages to calm himself, and focuses on the words on the pages in the book. Nothing seems to be actually going in, though.

“I’m gonna go on a beer run, okay?”

Castiel nods, looking up as the other man smiles, and begins to walk away. His footsteps echo loudly in Castiel’s ears. He’s walking away. The man he’s in love with is walking away from him. Castiel knows Dean won’t ever feel the same way about him.

And he’s numb. Not physically, but emotionally. A minute ago, he was feeling all kinds of panic. Now… he doesn’t feel a thing.

The pain is so great that he’s just gone straight to feeling numb, skipping the painfulness altogether.

Castiel wishes he could feel the pain, because he doesn’t know what to do. Nothing feels right anymore. The bunker doesn’t feel like home. Everything is foreign and unfamiliar. And suddenly, everything’s not okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sur two leave kudos and leave a comment to tell me what you think!!!


End file.
